A Hero We Can All Depend On
by Kowaba
Summary: Izuku just wants to study, play with his action figures, and be a hero. Who has time for girls? Certainly not him! So why do these women flock to him? Can't they see he just wants to be left alone? Izuku x Harem.
1. A New Hope

Izuku x Mitsuki

 _ **A/N:**_ **You guys already know what's about to happen. Do you all just want to pretend and act like this wasn't going to happen? I just wrote 4k words about Izuku fucking MILF pussy. Yeah, you're not dreaming. This is going down. Enjoy it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, MILFS, Lemons**

"Endeavor! **" – Regular Speech**

' _Crap! My arm is broken!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **SSSSEEEEMMMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHHUUUU!/SMASH!" – Attack**

" _ **Classroom 1A, Wednesday 4:11 p.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **The Bakugo Household, Saturday 12:23 a.m.**_

' _Kacchan is going to kill me!_ ' Izuku cried out in his head. ' _He's going to find out and then he's going to blast my head off! Dealing with an angry Kacchan is one thing, but when he's livid is a totally different!_ '

Izuku Midoriya, the prodigious student and successor to All Might himself, was currently experiencing the most wonderous of sensations that only a select few in this great big world can ever claim to do.

"Ahhh!" Mitsuki Bakugo screamed, throwing her head back in euphoria "S-So fucking good! You fuck me so fucking good, you damn brat!" The fiery MILF groaned out between pants.

Izuku was currently balls deep in Mitsuki's lush, fertile MILF pussy.

The smoking hot mom was currently on her sweaty back with the young green-haired hero between her legs. It was certainly odd for Mitsuki, letting a small but very muscular teenager on top. She would have much preferred it if she was the one dominating him…

Another orgasm hit Mitsuki who let out another euphoric scream in response. "Ahh fuck! You fucking stud!" The blonde mother screamed out, her fingers digging into the tight skin of his back and leaving her claw marks.

… but she could stand to let him on top just this once…

Izuku wanted to so badly cry out in pain of having his back clawed, but he turned his pain into more aggression and threw his hips further into her, touching his pelvis to hers. Izuku watched the soft rolls and jiggles of her moist skin and his cock throbbed violently in it's fleshy vice.

' _Mitsuki-san's Quirk is Glycerin, which means her skin is very smooth and almost always a little wet._ ' Izuku thought to himself, running his left hand down the right side of her waist, feeling it for himself.

Even during sex, Izuku was always analyzing his 'opponent'.

Leaning down, Izuku placed his head into the valley of her enormous breasts, letting the supple globes almost completely swallow his face. As expected, her skin was wet with sweat and glycerin.

Mitsuki smirked devilishly as she wrapped her slender arms behind his head and held him in her cleavage. "You brat, can't get enough of my amazing tits, can ya?" She asked. "I caught you staring at them ever since you walked through my door."

Izuku replied but it was muffled in between Mitsuki's glorious jugs. The vibrations of his voice so close to her heart made a shiver run down the mother's spine. He just kept thrusting that huge cock of his into her, fucking her like he hated her.

"Heh… imagine me, fucking some brat with a huge cock…" The MILF chuckled. "A huge cock indeed…" She licked her lips as a particularly quick and unrhythmic thrust from him caught her off guard and made her jump a little.

The bed that the two were on was rocking back and forth, threatening to break. Of course, this was the most action the bed had seen in a long, long time.

How could Masaru not fuck the ever-living shit out of Mitsuki? The man had a bonafide MILF laying right next to him with a ring on her finger! He should have been deep in her hot cunt every hour of the day! Well, that's where Izuku came in. Leave it to those with huge cocks to fuck the nasty MILFS that craved them.

Looking down at her busty chest and the boy buried in it, Mitsuki cooed softly. "When are you gonna cum, huh? When are you gonna bust a fat, heavy load deep in my slutty MILF cunt?" Mitsuki purred.

Oh, how she wanted him to release. For the past hour or so, it was only her that had been cumming, numerous times in fact. But what her pussy really craved beyond its own satisfaction and pleasure was a nice hot load of young spunk.

Pulling his head away from her sweaty valley of flesh, Izuku look her in the eyes with an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry, Mitsuki-san! B-But I don't usually cum for a while!" Izuku apologized.

Mitsuki groaned out, placing her soft hands on his muscular shoulders and pushed him off. "That won't do." Mitsuki told him before sighing as the fat log that had just been inside her finally left after rutting her for over an hour.

Izuku fell to his side complicity and watched the beautiful mom slide off the bed and stood to her full height. Despite growing over the past few months, Izuku was still shorter than Mitsuki by a few inches, only making him feel even smaller compared to her and her aggressive personality.

The spikey-haired woman put her hand to her chin, scanning the room for anything that could be of use to her current situation. After a few seconds, Mitsuki had the perfect idea and snapped her fingers.

"Come, Izuku, Follow me." Mitsuki waggled her finger at him as she began to strut over to her bathroom. "Mamma's gonna take good care of you…"

Izuku's massive erection pulsed when she referred to herself as 'mamma' and Izuku didn't know why. But nevertheless, the small young man followed her into her personal bathroom, watching her big, round MILF ass wobble as she walked.

Glancing at him from over her shoulder, Mitsuki gave him a coy smile. "Shower or bath?" The blonde woman asked.

A bright red blush illuminated Izuku's freckled face. He did not realize he would be bathing with Kacchan's hot, sexy mother. But seeing as how he was already fucking her, bathing with her isn't too far out of line.

"T-The shower!" Izuku's arm shot out and he pointed at the glass doors to the large shower.

Mitsuki chuckled at his stuttering. "For a kid with a cock like yours, you sure don't act very confident…" She smirked. "But good choice."

Scratching the back of his head, Izuku muttered his thanks. "Thank you… I guess." He told her, eliciting another hearty chuckle from her as she walked over to the shower and opened it up.

The bodacious MILF stepped inside the glass shower and turned it on, hot water instantly raining down onto her and soaking her wonderous body. Her skin shined like a gem in the water, making Izuku's cock twitch in anticipation.

Turning to him with her voluptuous body fully exposed, Mitsuki looked down on him with a predatory gaze. "Come on brat, get in this shower and let me show you a real fucking good time." Mitsuki growled, finishing off by biting her lip sexily.

Gulping, Izuku moved forward and joined the MILF. Now he was standing in the hot, steamy shower with Mitsuki Bakugo herself!

Despite it being a fairly large shower, the two stood very close. Izuku's lengthy cock was grazing her inner thighs and her overwhelming tits filled his vision.

Once again, Mitsuki placed her hands on Izuku's shoulders and gently rubbed them whilst looking down at him. "Such a nice body… you probably have to beat the girls off of you with a stick, right?" She asked, hands running down to his upper arms.

"Sorta, yeah…" Izuku gulped. He was ashamed to admit it, but the girls of U.A. knew about his abnormally large penis and it had become somewhat of a legend among the female populace as of late. But Mitsuki didn't need to know that part.

Mitsuki reached over to the shelf and grabbed a purple bottle of body wash. "Well then, guess I should stop calling you a brat then, huh? Maybe I should call you stud?" The mother suggested.

"I-It doesn't matter to me." Izuku told her, now avoiding her smothering gaze.

Turning the bottle over, Mitsuki squirted a heavy amount onto the wide expanse of her milky breasts. Already the purple liquid began to drizzle down her soft slopes and cover her precious skin.

Izuku watched the purple globs with rapt attention, wondering if his semen would react in the same manner if- or rather when- he came on her big MILF titties. Oh, now he couldn't wait to experiment with that!

"Are you fucking any of them?" Mitsuki asked, setting the bottle aside so she could now use her free hands to work the soap into her skin. As if her monumental breasts were made of jello, Mitsuki played with them in her hands, rolling them and juggling them for his viewing pleasure.

The poor boy was almost hypnotized by her soap-covered melons! The way them moved in her hands boggled his mind! The creamy twins jumped around, jiggled, and bounced like crazy! Glycerin was certainly one hell of a Quirk to be able to keep Mitsuki this youthful!

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku mumbled, not really paying attention to what he was saying anymore, his mind focused solely on her huge knockers that she played with.

Mitsuki raised in eyebrow. "Really? Although I can't say I'm surprised." Then, in a surprising action, reached out and grabbed his hands to guide them to her fleshy mountains so he could play with them. "I know how they are, I used to be their age. All you had to do was show me a cock and I was hooked." Mitsuki admitted.

Izuku didn't say a word. He couldn't! He was too overwhelmed! "A-Ah." He tried to utter some response, but his mouth wasn't working.

"Just like how boys your age are obsessed with humongous knockers. Look at you, your speechless." The MILF teased, reaching out under him to grasp his hard cock. "Looks like this guy is even harder than before, I knew it was a good idea to bring you in here."

His slim fingers were nothing compared to her doughy flesh. Her great big boobs overflowed from his grasp and nearly swallowed his fingers. Mitsuki's amazing tits were not meant to be contained. Izuku wasn't even aware that she was jerking him off because he was so entranced in her breasts.

Noticing his absent gaze, Mitsuki frowned a little bit. He was so supposed to be getting off, not studying her body goddammit!

Sinking down to her knees before him, the MILF wrapped two hands around his throbbing member and began to stroke it even faster. "Hurry up you damn beast!" Mitsuki growled out, staring at his purple head.

Izuku let out a long, drawn out groan as she pleased him. He wasn't very sensitive, but the MILF's determination was finally starting to bear fruit. Izuku was finally starting to feel the amazing sensation.

Down at her knees, Mitsuki's eyes widened. "N-No way…" Now it was her turn to stutter and blush. "I-It's getting bigger! Holy fuck!" Her foul mouth was once again acting up.

Indeed, it was true. Mitsuki's eyes were not playing tricks on her. Izuku's cock was gradually growing in both length and thickness. When once her fingers could just barely see each other as they were wrapped around his girth, they were slowly spreading apart. Izuku went from 9 inches to 10 inches and then finally coming to stop at 11 inches… Mitsuki didn't know if it was gonna stop!

Mitsuki look horrified. Just what was this kid's quirk! No way this was the same quirk that she witnessed him use at the Sports Festival!

But she couldn't just sit there and look at it. No, her lust would not accept that. He was big at first, a lot bigger than her husband certainly, but now he outclassed any other cock she has ever seen! Izuku became an alpha male within a matter of seconds!

Izuku was panting loudly, clearly, he was out of breath. "Oh man…" He muttered out loud. "Now it's finally awake…"

Mitsuki looked up at him. "What? What's awake?" She asked.

"My Quirk, the Quirk I was born with. It didn't wake up until I met- err, until a little while ago." Izuku stated, relieved he didn't tell Mitsuki how he got All for One. But now he would probably have to explain how he had two Quirks.

Mitsuki went back to staring at the throbbing beast before her. "It's so big… and fat! You told me you fuck other girls with this? Incredible!" Mitsuki licked her lips, tilting her head closer to his bulbous head that now had a few droplets of precum.

Izuku released a sigh of relief, Mitsuki was now more invested in his cock so she probably didn't think anything of what he just told her.

"Ohm!" Mitsuki opened her mouth wide open, stretching her jaw to accompany the large pole of male meat. Her lips were stretched thin around his hot shaft and her tongue was flat against the bottom of her mouth. "Mmmh!" She moaned around his cock, nearly going cross-eyed from the taste.

"Ah!" Izuku yelped, his knees nearly buckling as the MILF on her knees took in a few good inches of his foot-long cock. He couldn't tell what was hotter, the steam in the shower or her mouth!

Mitsuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of this young man's godly cock. Sure, her mouth felt like it was going to tear, but it was so worth it in her opinion. She tried her hardest to take as much as she could, but she just couldn't get past the sixth inch! At least she made it to the halfway point.

The young man in front of her snaked his fingers into her matted down hair and clutched her skull, keeping her head in place. Mitsuki didn't fight it and was overjoyed as his hips started to buck and he tried to jam more of his fat cock into her mouth.

' _Oh fuck… he's perfect…_ ' Mitsuki thought to herself, her pussy fluttering at the rough treatment. She liked to be the dominant one in bed, but boy did she like it when her prey put up a decent fight. ' _C'mon stud, give this naught mamma the skullfucking she deserves…_ '

Pulling a little bit of out her mouth only to drive it back in became a repeated process, each time making only the most dismal amount of progress. Only inches 1-6 got to feel the inside of her luscious mouth and it drove not only Izuku, but Mitsuki as well, insane.

Loud gurgles, grunts, and moans filled the glass shower. It was the violent skullfucking Mitsuki wished for. Izuku thrusting in and out of her mouth with only half his cock because it was simply too big to fit.

"Man…" Izuku groaned out, his legs shaking uncontrollably. Mitsuki wanted him to be on the edge, and he was, but he wasn't going to finish this like. No, this was only practice as far as his grand cock was concerned.

Then, Mitsuki placed her palms flat against his pelvis and pushed away, uncorking her mouth. "Ahh!" Mitsuki gasped, letting air flood back into her lungs. "Oh, fucking hell that was good!" The curvaceous MILF told him before aggressively pushing him against the far wall, so the water did not touch them.

"This Quirk of yours is fucking incredible!" Mitsuki said as she picked up her enormous breasts and spread them out to sandwich Izuku's raging erection in its silky-smooth enclosure. "Now I know what it'll take to get you off, so prepare for the best titfuck of your whole goddamn life!" The blonde mother growled.

Unsurprisingly, her titfuck was just as aggressive as her attitude, which made it fucking incredible for Izuku. The young man just leaned back against the wall and let the sexy MILF work her glorious endowments up and down his shaft.

Coated with Glycerin, sweat, water, and suds, Mitsuki's sloppy cleavage proved to be the most soothing experience that Izuku's cock had felt in a while! Well, it was nothing compared to the tight, warm channel of a pussy, but the only pussy he fucked today was Mitsuki's and that was before his cock had awoken.

Flexing her arms against her criminally soft bosom, Mitsuki looked at the young man with fierce determination. "I'm gonna make you blow a fat fucking load all over my pretty face! I wanna see how much nasty sperm these huge nuts of yours can produce!" The MILF told him.

The veins along his shaft pulsed and throbbed after Mitsuki said that. Just like her son, Mitsuki had the foulest mouth out of any one Izuku knew. How could such a beautiful woman act like this? Izuku knew lust was a factor, but she tended to speak like this outside of the bedroom too.

The heavy slaps of her luscious titflesh against his strong lower half rang in his ears like a bell, silencing the spray of water from the showerhead and his own grunts. Truly, Mitsuki was a hunter who relentlessly chased after her goal of making him cum. Few could stand in her way of getting to her goal, and right now it was Izuku himself who was her latest and greatest obstacle.

"S-So good…" Izuku muttered, his legs all wobbly and shaking from the woman down in front of him.

As if he had said that this couldn't get any better, Mitsuki decided to up the ante. "Ohm!" She once again opened her mouth to take in the bulbous head of his cock and began to suckle upon it, tasting his salty precum.

' _This is delicious! Now I don't know if I want him to blast my throat with his cum or hose me down with it!_ ' Mitsuki thought to herself, sucking on his mushroom head whilst her breasts worked his throbbing length. The mother could feel his heartbeat through the tip of his dick and the warmth that emanated from it was hotter than the shower.

His hanging sack that was dripping wet having been covered in water and soap, clenched as the two sperm factories within began to work on producing a fat load of spunk, just like what Mitsuki wanted.

"Mmmh!" Mitsuki moaned out as the fat sausage between her plump lips began to throb more and more. She now knew that he was close.

' _All this damn work better be worth it…_ ' Mitsuki groaned inwardly. ' _This brat's cock only just now waking up after I let him drill my cunt for an hour straight… little Izuku owes mommy a fat, chunky load…_ '

The hot MILF squeezed her tits more against his aching length and tried to take in a few more inches, pressing her beautiful face into the soft skin of her round melons.

"M-Mitsuki-san!" Izuku grit his teeth and bucked his hips further into the cleavage of her amazing knockers so that his cock could delve deeper into the hot orifice that was her loving mouth. She sucked so harshly that Izuku felt as though she was treating his cock like a straw to sip his seed!

A low, guttural growl vibrated in Mitsuki's throat, sending waves around Izuku's cock. The poor boy gasped and threw his head back as his climax was right at the doorstep.

Quickly pulling away from the pulsing head, Mitsuki redoubled her titfucking and made sure to milk every last drop that she could, ensuring that his climax would be grand. Spit and precum fell from her mouth and splattered in the valley of her tits, further lubricating her ministrations.

"Come on you, naughty motherfucker! Cum gallons! Let me see what this huge, throbbing monster of yours can do!" The big titty MILF shouted.

Izuku closed his eyes and let out a struggled gasp of pleasure. "Yah!" The green-haired young man gasped, his pent-up balls finally releasing themselves onto the awaiting mom.

Bursting from his tip with the pressure of a steam engine, Izuku's piping hot cum blasted Mitsuki right in the face, splattering against her sharp, mature features. Mitsuki recoiled and flinched, but Izuku's cock kept cumming. Ropes of his thick, clumpy spunk flew over her head, into her spikey blonde hair, in her face, and finally globs found their mark on her milky titties.

The young man was emptying his entire sperm storage on this MILF!

"Ah man…" Izuku groaned, panting heavily from having just unloaded a day's worth of cum buildup onto Kacchan's mother.

Mitsuki coughed as some of his flying ropes caught her in the mouth. "Fuuuck…" She too groaned out, feeling plastered in sperm. She pulled back a little and let her breasts flop down, so she could wipe her eyes clean.

Izuku straightened out a bit, but his legs were still shaking. His cock, while still hard, lost some of its vitality, if only by just a little. Now it was no longer throbbing, and he could think clearly.

"Dammit kid, you fucking ruined me!" Mitsuki told him, looking down at her cum splattered chest. "I would've drowned if you came down my throat!"

"S-Sorry, Mitsuki-san… I always cum this much, if it makes you feel better…" Izuku apologized sheepishly.

"Kid, I thought I knew what an explosion was. My kid's quirk is explosion for god's sake! But that…" She gestured to his erection and her messy appearance. "That was explosive!"

Izuku made to get out of the shower. "I'll get you a wash cloth!" Izuku offered, already moving, but Mitsuki's hand shot up and stopped him.

Taking a sole finger and running it across her coated face, Mitsuki collected a good amount of his clumpy cum and stuck it in her mouth. Making a hum in approval, Mitsuki swallowed. "Very thick, almost chunky. Not bad brat, oh sorry, _stud_." Mitsuki told him, correcting herself at the end.

Izuku watched the mother of his childhood friend and current bully clean herself by licking up every drop of cum on her. Be it running her fingers through it or even lifting her fat breast up to her mouth to suck it, Mitsuki made her way through the sticky desert and now sat on her knees before him, almost completely clean aside from her still clumped hair.

"Itadakimasu." Mitsuki chuckled, flashing him a grin with her pearly white teeth. But before Izuku could even think to utter another sentence, Mitsuki stood up and turned around to plant her palms against the wall of the shower and present her big, round ass.

"Now fuck me again, this time you better damn well make sure that you do it for real this time." Mitsuki commanded. "I don't want to feel my bottom half by the time this is over."

Izuku laughed nervously. "Umm, Mitsuki-san, it's getting kinda late, I really ought to get going…" Izuku trailed off, trying to step out of the glass shower.

However, before Izuku could open the door to make his escape, Mitsuki turned around and caught him by the dick. Pulling him in close, Mitsuki leaned down and glared at him.

"We're done when I say we're done, go it brat?" Mitsuki growled angrily, not about to let the biggest cock she had ever seen leave her sight. She came a few dozen times on her bed and she could stand to cum a few dozen more.

Rapidly nodding, Izuku agreed. "Y-Yes, Mitsuki-san!"

"That's a good boy…" Mitsuki patted him on the head and her features softened. "Now come to mama…"

* * *

 _ **Izuku's Room, Saturday 5:48 a.m.**_

Quietly opening the door to his dorm, Izuku slipped in and shut the door behind him softly as to not disturb anyone. The last thing he wanted was to disturb his friends' rest or to have them wake up and question him on where he was all night.

"Finally…" Izuku sighed, now alone in his pitch-black room. "I am alone. Now I can polish my All Might action figures and then try to get some sleep!" Izuku yawned.

"Not quite yet, my dear Izuku." Mina Ashido's voice tore through the darkness, and his sanity, before she turned on the lamp on his bedside table to reveal not just her, but Momo Yaoyorozu as well.

The two female students were sitting on his bed, wearing very alluring lingerie. Mina was more open about this then her dark-haired friend, sitting on his bed with her legs spread while Momo was more refined and sat on her knees. Mina's lingerie was purple, her favorite color, while Momo opted for the neutral black to compliment her hair.

"G-Greetings, Izuku-san." Momo greeted, albeit a bit shy and innocent. "We have a request…" She began.

Izuku paled. "Oh no…" He sighed. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he just wasn't in this mood for this. It was very late, or rather very early, and he just wanted to take care of his action figures and then sleep!

"We need you to fuck us, Izuku-sweetie." Mina grinned broadly. "I couldn't sleep without my nightly dose of Izuku Midoriya's signature blend of saltiness and sweetness!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed a bit too loudly for Izuku and Momo's liking.

Momo, despite blushing as red a Kirishima's red hair, nodded. "Y-Yes! I would appreciate it greatly if you took the time to… to fuck me…" She threw her head down and covered her face with her hands after asking that of him. She was way too innocent for this!

"C-Come on girls…" Izuku threw his hands down by his side and almost pouted like a child. "I just wanna play with my action figures!"

Mina did nothing but shake her head and use her right hand to pat her panty covered snatch. "Well how about you and that big cock of yours come and play with my pussy instead?" The pink girl smirked.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued-**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh wow, that was really fun. I had no idea I would enjoy writing My Hero Academia like this! That was a blast! I knocked this sucker out within a night! Yay me! Please, fav/follow this story if you want to see more and please leave a review, it really helps us authors get through the daily grind. Anyways, thanks for reading and let me know what you think, bye!**


	2. The Tag Team Part 1

Izuku x Momo x Mina

 _ **A/N:**_ **You guys already know what's about to happen. Do you all just want to pretend and act like this wasn't going to happen? I just wrote 4k words about Izuku fucking MILF pussy. Yeah, you're not dreaming. This is going down. Enjoy it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC, Lemons, Threesomes**

"Endeavor! **" – Regular Speech**

' _Crap! My arm is broken!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **SSSSEEEEMMMMMAAAAASSSSSHHHHUUUU!/SMASH!" – Attack**

" _ **Classroom 1A, Wednesday 4:11 p.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Izuku's Room**_

"Mmmhmm! Mmmf!" Mina Ashido moaned softly, swallowing down Izuku's length with vigor and joy. Her cute, teasing pink face was morphed into a lewd version of her normal expression. With her pouty lips stretched into a thin circle, her black eyes mere slits now, and a vibrant red blush accenting her cheeks, Mina was the definition of lewd.

' _God, I love sucking on this fat sausage!_ ' The Alien Queen thought to herself, basking in Izuku's naturally meaty flavor and musky scent.

The pink young woman was currently on her knees in front of Izuku, who was lying on his back which touched the bed while his lower half was left to hang off of his bed. This was the position chosen for him by Mina and Momo.

While she used her left hand to grip his thick stem, her right hand was busy working her needy, drooling cunt that couldn't wait to get its turn. But alas, her aroused snatch would have to wait its turn for Mina truly was a fan of oral services, both giving and receiving.

Steady streams of her thick saliva rolled down his shaft and coated his thin pelvis and saggy balls. Mina did not make it well known to her classmates, especially the males, but her saliva could also be a vessel for her acid. Fortunately for young Midoriya, Mina elected to withhold her acidic saliva and instead use a more soothing and warm spit. Needless to say, with her thick saliva, the blowjob was very gooey.

The soft moans of Mina, as well as her chugs, gargles, and choking, were second in the room to Momo's own.

The busty black-haired student was currently lying beside our hero to his left on his bed. She had her whole, vivacious body piled onto his bed and currently rested her feet next to his pillow. Momo had her right hand placed firmly on his chiseled pecs while her upper half leaned onto his. The two were engaged in a rather heated make out session.

Err, or rather Momo was softly making out with his absent-minded mouth. The poor boy was off in his head, wishing this would end quickly.

Oh boy was he mistaken.

' _His lips…_ ' Momo thought to herself while toying with his thin, pale lips. ' _They feel so soft, like pillows._ ' The girl thought, completely missing the fact that Izuku wasn't responding to her kisses or the fact that his eyes were still open and staring at the ceiling.

With her small, delicate right hand, Momo brought it up to her black lace bra and pulled slightly away from Izuku. "I-If you wish… I will show you my breasts…" Momo almost whispered to him, like a nervous schoolgirl to her crush.

"Uhh…" Izuku groaned out, unsure of what to say. Normally his lovers, if you could even call them that, just ripped off their shirts and he was flashed with a face full of boobs. But every time he and Momo… fornicated, she was always so gentle and innocent. "Sure?" He finally answered.

Momo smiled softly and blushed. "Very well." She spoke before pulling down the soft cup that was struggling to hold her right breast. Like it weighed a thousand pounds, Momo's boob flopped out of her bra and jiggled into place high on her chest.

Perky as ever.

Mina's hot mouth slid off of Izuku's well lubricated cock and inhaled deeply. "Ah! That's the good stuff!" Mina smiled as she continued to jerk off his soaked pussy pleaser.

Upon seeing that Momo was unleashing the bodacious Double D knockers, Mina's face lit up with excitement. "Oh goodie! You brought the twins out to play!" Mina laughed.

Momo sighed, reluctantly pulling herself off Izuku and sitting up. "Please don't call my boobs that name again…" Momo asked politely to which Mina giggled even more.

"I'll think about it." The pink haired alien grinned cheekily. "But how about you help me get this bad boy ready to fuck our pussies?" She asked, waving around Izuku's swollen cock that dripped with spit and precum.

The taller girl nodded. "I will gladly help, what is it that you ask of me?" Momo questioned.

"You can start by wrapping those big jugs of yours around his cock. Izuku responds well to titfucks." Mina stated.

Izuku blushed and shook his head. "T-That's not true!"

He was ignored.

Thinking of a perfect position to be in that will stimulate the most pleasure for not only her, but Izuku was well, Momo began to think of a strategy.

After a few milliseconds of careful planning, Momo had an idea. Swinging her leg over Izuku, she initiated the critically acclaimed sex position known as the 69!

What a pro move!

"I-I hope you do not mind Izuku-kun." Momo spoke softly, inching her derriere closer to his face.

Izuku sighed heavily, blowing hot air onto Momo's scantily clad crotch which made her jump in surprise, Izuku resigned himself to his fate. There was no escape from this. He was now literally trapped.

Sliding in a finger to uncover her youthful cunt, Izuku scanned his opponent's weak points. He was so accustomed to pleasuring a woman now that he was no longer guessing on what to do but making calculated and strategic moves to better pleasure women. Midnight made sure to teach him well.

Momo's wet, fluttering labia filled his vision. Momo, like some girls he knew, kept a small patch of black pubic hair atop her clit. She had asked him previously what he preferred but Izuku admitted it was up to her. In all honesty, Izuku could not care less as he didn't even want the sex in the first place.

"Ah!" Momo shrieked as she felt Izuku press his mouth against her hot pussy, pressing his lips against hers and tonguing her insides. "A~ah." Her eyes fell dangerously close to closing and an entranced smile grew on her face.

Mina smirked broadly at her friend. "Lucky girl, now come on. Start using those titties, girl!" Mina encouraged.

"V-Very well then…" The dark-haired bombshell nodded. Reaching behind her back, Momo unhooked the clasp holding her bra tight. With it released, her bodacious cans were free but remained sitting high on her chest. Gripping her own endowments, Momo pulled the creamy twins apart to allow Izuku's saliva-soaked member to slip in between them with ease. "H-Hot." Momo commented, feeling his warmth and heartbeat.

Mina licked her lips in a salacious manner, envying both Izuku's cock for being buried in Momo's delightful cleavage, but also Momo for hogging the cock to herself.

Nestled betwixt Momo's jiggly cans, Izuku's cock literally buzzed with excitement. In fact, it seemed to buzz quite a lot, abnormally so.

"Mmmhm!" Izuku groaned out, feeling his cock and balls enlarge once more.

Momo and Mina watched with rapt fascination as Izuku's second Quirk awakened before their eyes. The two young women watched his cock grow and both had sparkly hearts in their eyes.

"I'll never get tired of watching this fat dick grow even bigger…" Mina gawked.

Momo nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is truly a wonderful sight to behold." She commented.

When before, Momo's tits easily surrounded Izuku's big dick, they struggled to contain his fearsome awakened monster that loomed over her pale white titties and seemingly exuded a threatening and intimidating aura.

Feeling Izuku pant and groan into her muff, Momo could tell that he was under great strain. However, she did not know why he was under such stress. She could only guess it was because he was so aroused.

' _Don't worry, Izuku-kun, I will do my best to alleviate your pain._ ' Momo thought to herself.

What Momo did not know was that the reason why Izuku was groaning in pain was because this was the first time he's had his cock awakened twice in one night. His previous limit was only once per day for about a couple of hours. However, with Mitsuki and now these girls, Izuku was forced to break past his limits and awaken his true quirk once more.

' _Plus Ultra…_ ' Izuku silently wept in his head, trying not to cry.

Mina's mouth hovered over Izuku's girthy shaft and ripe testicles, admiring the heat that emanated from them and the fertility they exuded. Izuku's great heavy balls churned sperm with the power of a thousand cum factories and Mina knew that if it weren't for condoms, she and the other girls would have large bellies by now.

"I think I'm gonna give these puppies some love." Mina whispered out before closing her eyes, taking one of Izuku's heated nuts into her mouth. The wrinkly skin glided smoothly past her lips and fell into the pit of her hot mouth, so her tongue could give it a proper licking.

With Mina tending to Izuku's testicles, Momo was left alone to confront this beast of a cock all on her own, something she has done before but just doesn't like to do alone. It put her in the spotlight and made her feel the weight of responsibility and expectations.

Since both of her classmates tended to their duties, Momo felt obligated to fulfill her own. Her only problem was her plan of attack, or lack thereof. There were so many angles to approach this and her mind was overloaded, what should she do?

' _It's alright, I can do this…_ ' Momo tried to reassure herself in her head. ' _Just go back to the basics, nothing fancy like Mina._ '

Pursing her plump red lips, Momo leaned forward and laid a big, wet kiss on the top of his bulbous prick. The taste almost overloaded her senses, as it normally does with any girl. The meaty, musky tinge was overpowering. It was all Momo could focus on, even distracting her from Izuku's skilled cunnilingus.

' _Oh my…_ ' The busty girl moaned in her head, closing her eyes to further appreciate the exotic taste of Izuku's supreme cock. The sheer size and thickness of his member flattened her tongue against the floor of her mouth.

While not as loud and noisy as Mina was, Momo's skills were not lacking. She was more than equipped to satiate this beast! After all, what mortal man could possibly withstand the full power of Momo Yaoyorozu's luscious titties!

Back with Izuku, the young man was desperately trying to make Momo cum. If he could make her cum as fast as possible, the quicker she will leave him alone! But why was it the harder he licked her snatch, the harder she sucked? Not to mention he also had Mina sucking on his balls again! He had to get this over with fast, so he can prep himself for the upcoming school day!

Gripping Momo's supple ass cheeks, Izuku pressed his face against her hot muff and dug with his tongue as far as he could. His nose was pressed against the tight entrance to her ass, but he didn't care. He was going to make her cum!

Feeling his tongue go deeper inside of her and the pressure of his nose on her anus, Momo's head snapped back and she let out a lewd, sultry groan. "Ugh…" The normally collected girl's melodious voice resounded through the room.

Mina, still suckling on Izuku's precious jewels, cracked open an eye to stare at Momo's relaxed face, smirking the tiniest bit as she watched her friend let loose.

' _I-I can't cum yet…_ ' Momo thought to herself, trying to stop her legs from wobbling around Izuku's head. ' _I have to make him cum first, I will!_ '

Ah yes, Momo has found her conviction. She will not lose to Izuku, not when she has him throbbing in between her breasts!

Taking her mouth away from his spit shined dick, Momo pointed it towards Mina. "Mina! I require assistance!" The dark-haired girl requested.

Mina let Izuku's right nut fall past her succulent lips and smiled. "My pleasure!" The pink young woman said before popping his bright purple head into her warm mouth. Her experienced, flexible tongue lavished his tip and gave it the best damn massage she could offer! She spent so long worshipping his balls, now it was time to cash out and receive her gooey reward!

While her classmate worked his tip, Momo double her breast massage. Coaxing his fat shaft into releasing his spunk would be super helpful to Mina. Momo just hoped the sporadic girl would share once he came.

A nervous sweat was rolling down Izuku's entire body. ' _Crap! This isn't good! They're working in tandem! How am I supposed to fight back?_ ' He asked himself.

This was a thousand times worse than Mitsuki! He had his two beautiful classmates double teaming his cock! Izuku could feel the cum in his sack boil and ache for release!

' _I've made Momo cum twice. Normally, Momo can only withstand four orgasms, so I'm halfway done with her. But with Mina, she can go for as long as she wants and only stops when she gets bored or passes out, I don't have time for either of those options!_ ' Izuku thought to himself.

While Izuku was drafting plans in his head, he felt a very odd sensation on this head of his cock. For a moment, he questioned what it was until he realized exactly what was going on.

Momo and Mina were now in a heated lip lock with his dick's head right in the middle of their swatting tongues!

' _Crap!_ ' Izuku's mind screamed in horror. Not even he could hope to withstand the awesome might of young, hot, lesbian action.

"Mmmhm. Mwahhh." Mina moaned out, repeatedly smooching Momo's soft, pillow-like lips. The two pink lips were sweet as strawberries and soft as clouds! Mina was all for girl on girl action when the girls were hot like Momo!

Momo, while seemingly overpowered by Mina's more experienced actions, still put up the good fight when she wanted to taste more of Izuku's delicious precum.

As if Izuku's cock was shouting "Unload! Unload!" his cock buzzed with excitement and heated to it's hottest degree yet.

The two women Frenching around the tip of his cock felt his tip harden and pulsate, matching the beating of his heart. Neither pulled away though. The gift of Izuku's super tasty semen was so close and both girls wanted to devour as much of it as they could.

Izuku was busy fighting a losing battle. His jaw and tongue hurt from the useless venture of trying to make Momo cum and his cock and balls were ready to unload his fresh batch of spunk. There was no escape, so Izuku resigned himself to his fate and unleased the flood.

"Ugh." He groaned lowly, letting his cock climax. "Here I cum…" He warned them, trying to keep his voice as low as a whisper. Even though Mina and Momo had no regard for the people in the dorms around his, he still wanted to be as silent as possible.

When the girls heard this, they rejoiced and battled their tongues even harder. Momo had the advantage with her supreme tits enclosing his cock, but Mina was a fighter until the very end.

Izuku's thick, sludge-like semen began to burst from his engorged slit and splatter against the girls' faces. Thick, clumpy ropes stuck to their faces and even formed slimy bridges between the girls.

The average male orgasm could last anywhere from 10 to 20 seconds, but Izuku's ranged anywhere from 30 to 50 seconds. Fortunately for him, this one was on the shorter end of the spectrum.

Mitsuki said it best: Kacchan may have an explosive quirk, but Izuku knows how to produce a real explosion.

"Hyah!" Momo shrieked in surprise, feeling herself get splattered in his thick, gooey cum. It's sheer amount and heat drove her insane! She knew those giant balls of his could produce endless gallons of thick, fertile cum, but it always surprised just how much came out at one time.

"Niiice~" Mina moaned, basking in the explosion of male fluids. God, she loved having him cum on her face. It was even better when there was another girl there to not only watch her take it, but to share the experience.

The panting young man let his body fall flat on the bed, resting his strained neck and mouth. He just unloaded buckets of seed for the millionth time that night, he needed a break!

Unfortunately, no break would occur for him.

"Scooch, Momo. Let me have a ride!" Mina commanded.

Izuku groaned out as the softness of Momo's beautifully plump thighs removed themselves from the sides of his face and the student got off of him.

Instead of the beautiful lower body of Momo, Izuku was now staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look. He felt Mina's soft hands rub his powerful thighs before venturing up and rubbing the sides of his abdomen and then chest.

"You ready for me, big boy?" Mina practically purred as she slithered upon him. His cock, aching as it reached maximum hardness once more, was caught by her moving form and slid against her finely sculpted abs. Of the two, Mina definitely had the more active body style while Momo seemed to exude soft, bubbly curves of a mature woman.

Now eye to eye, Mina stared down at Izuku with a predatorial gaze with his cock trapped between her wet cunt and his own pelvis and stomach. Despite her panties keeping his cock from making contact with her wet lips, Mina was still able to feel his rigid shaft and its pulsing veins.

Like a terrified child, Izuku noted how Mina made quick work of his semen. Sure, a few strings and blotches still existed on her face and neck, but she cleaned herself for the most part. But what unnerved him the most was how she smiled toothily. It was as if she was a dog looking at a new chew toy.

Breaking their eye contact, Mina gazed at Momo. "Momo, if you would be so kind~" Mina held out her hand expectantly.

"Certainly." Momo spoke softly, still eating away at the cum on her face. However, she took time away from her early breakfast to reach out and use her quirk to dispense her latest and greatest product yet: The Deku Condom!

 _The Deku Condom! The condoms made for big Deku's! Wanna get frisky but plain old rubbers won't do the trick? Try the Deku Condom! Captures loads up to 10 milliliters but still thin enough to feel every thick, throbbing inch!_

As many girls in Class A would attest, Momo should definitely listen to Mina's marketing campaign. The girl was sitting on a goldmine with her own manufactured condoms and a catchy slogan.

Mina's eyes sparkled as Momo finished dumping a few into her open palm. Setting the rest aside and tearing open one, Mina let a sultry smile grace her lips when she turned her attention back to her prize for the hour.

"May I?" Mina asked, somewhat rhetorically as she already began to reach down and press the condom at his tip.

"S-Sure." Izuku blushed, feeling her nimble and experienced fingers slide that extra durable condom onto his prick. Izuku was all for protection being used, but he just wished he was never in a position for it to be used on him. He'd much rather abstain from sex for the time being and focus on academia.

Glancing at one of the many All Might posters on his wall, Izuku nodded. ' _All Might, give me strength to finish this!'_ He asked of his mentor and teacher.

Once the ring of rubber came to rest at his thick base and she let some of her nonlethal and less corrosive slime coat the condom for extra lubrication, Mina grinned lecherously. It was time for the big shebang! With her free hand, Mina moved her panties out of the way and lifted herself up to press his bulbous head at her entrance. Her soft, wet petals dripped with anticipation for the thick stem.

Not one to waste time on ceremonies, Mina began to sink down onto his stern cock. "Oooooh!" Mina's mouth popped open and a deep, low moan escaped her luscious lips as she was slowly filled to capacity. He wasn't in nearly as deep as she thought, but his insane thickness and girth made her stretch obscenely.

"Fu-Fuuck~" Mina let a curse fly off her tongue. How could she not? A big, fat dick spearing into her tight, teen pussy was enough to make her lose her morals and hesitation. Riding Izuku's monster cock was way better than sucking it, by far.

Izuku's own face was scrunched up as he went further and further into Mina's silky wet depths. She was damn tight and Izuku could never wrap his head around how he was able to bottom out inside of her in the past, but he always did somehow.

' _Halfway there…_ ' Mina told herself, she was halfway there. Taking his XXL sausage ballsdeep on the first dip was impossible, but it helped to get as far as one could if they wanted to ride Izuku Midoriya like the stallion he was. ' _Such a big fucking cock… I feel like I'm being impaled by a metal pipe…_ '

A little over halfway there was when Mina decided she was far enough to begin. Using her hands and placing them on his broad chest to steady herself, she began to lightly bounce. Not a whole lot, but just enough to let her sink further downwards.

Her soft, feminine pants were not music to his ears, but rather a siren. Izuku wanted to use his hands to quiet her, but knowing Mina she'd think he was trying to choke her and then make a joke about how kinky he was. And if the other girls found out that he was getting more kinky… Izuku shuttered at the thought. He was in a lose-lose situation.

But then, a brilliant idea came to his head!

"Mi-Mina-san." Izuku whispered loud enough to catch her attention. "Kiss me." He asked of her.

Mina blushed profoundly. ' _Adorable!_ ' She inwardly squealed. Sweet little Izuku asking her to kiss him? Too cute! Mina had no choice but to obey his wish.

"Pucker up, sweetie." Mina smirked before leaning down and capturing his rough lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Izuku was clumsy, but clumsy Mina could work with.

Momo, who was previously quite, stared intently at the way Mina rode Izuku. Just a few inches away from the pair, Momo had the best seat in the house to watch the expert Mina handle Izuku. It taught Momo a lot, but more importantly, it made her horny to no end.

The way Mina pulled herself up and let herself plop back down in such a steady rhythm, the way sweat began to accumulate on the small of her back, even the way she let out soft moans…

Using her right hand, Momo grabbed a handful of her wobbling right breast and squeezed it hard until it turned bright red. Her left hand was hard at work, fingering her sopping wet snatch. Any way Momo could pleasure herself, she did. Despite being brought to orgasm by Midoriya twice, her appetite went unfulfilled.

The wet sound of Izuku's member spreading Mina's pink petals echoed through the room, competing with the smacking of their lips, their heavy breaths, and Momo's soft murmurs. The lewd squelching of the pink student's cunt was harmonious, but the heavenly sound was nothing compared to the feeling of her silky depths.

Mina's steady and cautious riding soon turned into wild and sporadic bouncing. With little effort, she took his fleshy pillar to it's base and allowed herself to be stretched out. The lubed condom proved to be perfect for her rigorous fucking.

Taking a break from their long, hot kiss to breathe, Mina looked deep into his eyes. "Izuku…" She moaned out. His name felt all too right coming from her mouth. "Fuck… you're so big…"

Izuku knew that, but Mina felt it needed to be stressed a little more. After all, he currently was knocking at the threshold of her womb.

Her pussy constricted around his cock and he could feel the heat increase. More juices ran down his shaft and pooled at his balls. Mina was having an intense orgasm but was so enthralled by the pleasure that she kept riding to increase the powerful sensation. Mina was a trooper, that was for sure.

' _That's one climax and she doesn't look phased!_ ' Izuku thought. ' _I need to hurry this along and finish off Momo, then I can attempt to handle Mina!_ '

Looking over at the girl with the number one bust in the class, Izuku was somewhat relieved to see her pleasuring herself… if a bit saddened to see her feminine juices leak onto his All Might bed sheets.

' _And I just washed these too…_ ' Izuku sniffed.

But, another brilliant idea came to his mind. It was too perfect, not even Mina could refuse.

Grabbing Mina's shoulders to cease her erratic bouncing, Izuku spoke up. "Wait, Mina." Izuku began to whisper and leaned up to her ear and began to speak to her in private.

Momo, too engrossed in her masturbation, did not notice the nasty smirk growing on Mina's face or even the fact they stopped moving.

"What a great idea, Izuku!" Mina's voice was heavy with excitement. Lifting herself all the way up and letting his fat log slam back against his stomach, Mina fell over to Izuku's side opposite of Momo. "Momo!" Mina called out.

The busty gal was busy finger pumping herself to hell. Three fingers up to their knuckles, rubbing her wet insides to elicit pleasure. If it were any other man, they'd be absolutely enthralled with the site of Momo fingerfucking herself, but not Izuku. No, he'd much prefer to not see his fellow classmate in such a licentious sight.

Snapping her fingers and waving her hands, Mina finally got Momo's attention. "Huh?" The black-haired girl asked.

Gripping Izuku's pussy-pounder, Mina wiggled her eyebrows. "I think I'll let you have this next turn."

Mina and Izuku swore up and down they saw Momo began to salivate at the thought. "A-Alright, i-if you insist…" Momo said, thinking about what position she wanted to be in.

There were oh so many ideas that came to mind: full nelson, reverse cowgirl, mating press… the list went on and on. However, one idea stuck out among the most.

With wobbly legs, Momo stumbled off the bed and walked over to his desk. "Here." Momo said as she turned around and sat on his desk and spread her thick legs to show her awaiting pussy. "I want you to fuck me here."

Mina gave her a thumbs up and pushed Izuku on the shoulder to get him to get up.

Izuku obliged, albeit hesitantly. He had a few of his collectible All Might action figures on his desk, but maybe if he went slowly then they would make it through this long morning?

Standing before the aroused Momo, Izuku laid his swollen member on her pelvis and let his engorged tip press into the soft skin of her stomach. As stated before, Momo was one of the more plump girls in class 1A and had the womanly curves to boast.

"I suppose you're waiting for me to enter, right?" Izuku questioned a bit dumbly.

Momo nodded her head vigorously and emphasized her excitement by taking a hold of his Deku with her right hand. She noted how slick it was with Mina's juices and blushed as she realized that she and Mina would have both been impaled by his cock while it wore the same condom.

' _He looks fit to burst at any moment…_ ' Momo thought to herself, looking at the way his cock threatened to rip the feeble protection. ' _Perhaps I should work on strengthening the material of the condom._ ' She suggested, but then again, a nice, deep creampie did also sound very pleasant…

"Let's become one, Izuku." Momo smiled as she and him simultaneously pulled away from each other to give his length enough room to enter her.

Izuku mirrored her blush. He never knew why Momo had to make it sound so romantic, it made him feel incredibly guilty that she thought of this as something more than just sex while he saw it as a distraction.

Slowly, to ensure a nice and gentle entry, Izuku pressed his protected mushroom tip inside of her wet folds and began to slide in. Momo's mouth fell open and she moaned, almost as if she was growling.

Then, suddenly, a knock was heard throughout the room.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Izuku's head shot up and he looked at the closed door. His skin was as pale as the setting moon outside.

Just who was knocking?

Did they know what he was doing?

Had he been caught?

Those questions ran through his head a mile a minute and he began to feel numb, almost light headed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **How was that for a second chapter? Good? Great? Phenomenal? Please, you are far too kind! Lol jk, you MHA fans will get used to me sounding like an asshole. Oh, that reminds me:**

 **BETA READER FOR THIS STORY IS WANTED**

 **I asked Fanfiction Hunter to do this chapter and he kindly agreed, but I don't want to overload him as I know he Betas for other people. PM me if you are interested.**


End file.
